


Kisses In The Snow

by gaylock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sherlock loves the snow, Snow, cuteness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves the snow, and John thinks it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses In The Snow

 

John walked into the sitting room and plopped down onto the couch.

 

"Sherlock? Why is it so bloody cold in here?" He hugged his pajama shirt tighter around his body, rubbing his arms to get warm.  

 

Sherlock shuffled into the living room, his eyes still half closed. Jesus, it's fucking cold. He flopped down onto the couch beside John, wrapping his comforter around his shoulders and tucking his feet under John's leg. 

 

"Jesus, Sherlock! Your feet are bloody freezing! I can feel them through my god dammed trousers." John tried in vain to escape his flatmates slender feet. Sherlock just pushed them further under John. 

 

"It snowed." He said quietly. John looked at him strangely. 

 

"Hmm?"

 

Sherlock sighed dramatically. "It's cold because it snowed, John. Really, why must you always be so slow in the mornings." Sherlock grumbled quietly and John rolled his eyes. 

 

"Well, how was I to know that it wasn't just cause of some bloody experiment you were doing? Besides, it hasn't been this cold during the Hols since...well, since I was a kid." John paused. Actually, now that he thinks about it...

 

"Sherlock? Why is your hair wet?" His flatmate froze, before tilting his down and away from John's eyes. 

 

"I...I showered. Obvious. Really John, don't be dull." His left foot twitched slightly under John's leg. John's eyes narrowed. 

 

".......You never shower in the mornings." He said slowly, before something clicked in place in his mind. John bolted up and ran to the front closet. One look at the still damp coat and wet snowy shoes was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. "Ha! I was right! Sherlock, you went outside! To play in the snow!" John ran back to the couch.  

Sherlock had his face completely covered by the blanket, only his unruly mop of curly hair showed. 

 

"Dmmph nnnh!" Was all John heard from the confines of the comforter. He laughed and shook his head. 

"Come on, let's go then." He said, and dragged Sherlock up before pushing him into his room to dress. Ten minutes later Sherlock exited his room with a pair of thick track pants and......was that John's Christmas jumper?!

 

"Is that...you know what, never mind. Of course it is." He shook his head and slipped his coat on. 

 

Thirty minutes later, John was being pummeled by perfectly proportioned snow missiles. He crept up behind his flatmate when he wasn't looking and dumped a handful of snow down the back of his coat. Sherlock shrieked loudly, twisting around to push his attacker into a snowbank before leaping onto him. 

 

John giggled as Sherlock sprinkled snow onto his face in revenge, and smiled up through the snow on his eyelashes.

 

Sherlock stopped and stared down at the blonde, his mouth open slightly and his nose and cheeks rosy from the cold. 

 

"John, I..." He started to say, but before he could finish, John crushed his full lips to his cupid bow ones. As kisses go, it was pretty chaste; nothing more than lips on lips. But for them? It was heaven. 

 

"John, that was..." Sherlock stuttered, his flushed face much redder than before. 

 

John whispered quietly, "Again?" And when Sherlock nodded their lips once again came together. This time however, the kiss was heated; open mouthed and passionate. Sloppy and hungry and beautiful. 

 

From the front window of their home, a curtain twitched aside. Mrs. Hudson's peaceful gaze viewed the scene in the snow below, and she smiled. 'It's about time,' she thought. 'My boys finally together. Oh, I can't wait to tell Mrs. Turner next door!' 


End file.
